Iluvana's Caverns
Iluvana's Caverns are a wide network of tunnels and caves buried deep below the Danethan countryside. They are the home of Lady Iluvana, a guardian of the caverns, which are the location of one of the five Wells of Magic. The caverns were built in the closing years of the Age of Magic, shortly after the end of the Magic Wars, and Iluvana was made their protector, and lived long beyond the natural lifespan of humans or even Elriéneth beneath the surface of the world. Geograpy The Caverns are nigh-impossible to find on intuition alone, and the chance of any hapless traveller stumbling across them by accident are next to none. Apart from being in the middle of nowhere, deep in Southern Danetha several miles north of Tarethec Bay, the Caverns' entrance is not marked on any maps, nor is it visible to the untrained eye. All that marks the door to the caves is a small ring of teal-coloured stones, each marked with grey runes that show magical properties. The ring is easily missable, and only those looking for the Caverns, or those who have advanced tools for searching, are able to find it. Layout The entrance to Iluvana's Caverns is just the beginning of the labyrinthine system of underground passageways and chambers, so getting into the caverns doesn't necessarily meaning finding the Well of Magic, or even coming out alive again. The Caverns are protected not only by Iluvana herself, but my the Janora, a magical race of silent warriors who travellers to the Caverns must overcome. They come in five different types, each with their own special powers and abilities. * Water Janora, Janora with two long, thin blades which have the power to cloak themselves and blend in with their surroundings. * Earth Janora, Janora with twin axes and the ability to travel any amount of distance inside walls, ceilings or floors, and emerge elsewhere. * Wind Janora, Janora armed with spears, which can disappear and reappear elsewhere in a form of "teleportation". * Fire Janora, Janora armed with a large, thick longsword that have the ability to commit suicide by exploding and seriously damaging their surroundings. The last of the Janora is a unique type, which seems to be a Janora alligned to the element of Magic itself, giving it the behind-the-scenes name of Eiana Janora after the Elriéneth word for Magic. This one is emblazoned with an eight-pointed star, the Untaer-wide symbol of Magic. It holds a sword and shield and, unlike the other Janora, which generally succumb once hit, the Eiana Janora can take several wounds before dying. Chambers In addition to the Janora, the Caverns are broken up by a series of Magical doors which do not respond to any attempt to open them save by placing a key, which takes the form of a Crest around the neck of the Janora, in a small statuette set into the side of the door. The door will then open and lead the opener into the next room, where they must face a new challenge and a new type of Janora before opening the next door with the appropriate key and so on. Water Tunnel On entering the Caverns, adventurers will be greeted with a large tunnel descending down into the earth which goes on for several miles, though an exact measurement is difficult to discern. It ends abruptly at a door where Iluvana herself will speak to whoever is before her and ask of them what they require. A different power is temporarily bestowed on them depending on what they ask for. Their powers are put to the test, then, when a number of Water Janora (who, it is supposed, have been following them throughout the tunnel) uncloak themselves and attack. If the adventurer can defeat them and obtain the crest from their leader's body, they can pass. Earth Chamber Wind Chasm Fire Chamber Arena Iluvana's Lake Category:Locations Category:Danetha Category:Locations in Violet Sword Blade Category:Locations in The Starlit King